Clones Lost
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Two clones are lost and they don't know where they are and there's danger everywhere!
1. Chapter 1 Clones Of a Lost World

_**A/N: Okay I had this really cool idea!**_

It was a far from over two clones were stranded out in the middle of nowhere they didn't even know where they were, "Hey 11224590, where are we?" Clone trooper 133224590 asked getting off the ground.

"I want a REAL name instead of some numbers; I want to be called Mike!" Clone trooper 11224590 replied getting up off the ground and brushing some of the sand off.

"Okay Mike, I want to be called Alex!" Clone trooper 133224590 replied holding his head high in the air.

"Alex?" Mike said in a monotone voice looking at Alex.

"Yeah Alex, I can make fun of your name!" Alex replied pointing his index finger at Mike.

Then they saw five Battle Droids coming, "Get down!" Mike said as they both jumped down on the ground getting their blasters ready.

"Hey look I thought I saw some clones over there!" One of the Battle Droids said pointing to the place of where the clones are.

_**Should I do more? With longer chapter though.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Tatooine

**_Elle: Thank you! And that you for saying I had a nice idea!_**

**_windrangeryellow: THANKS! I'm glad you're liking it! But I didn't know you liked Star Wars: The Clone Wars._**

The Battle Droids began marching over to the clones, "BLAST'EM!" Alex said then they both fired their blast at the Battle Droids destroying them.

"That was weird!" Mike said as he got up and walked over to the droids.

"Something doesn't feel right." Alex said as he looked around with his blaster ready.

Then they began walking to where the sun was, after a long trip they came to a tavern, "Look! There's a sign of life!" Mike said running up to the tavern and going inside.

When they both got inside they saw everyone that was in there were dead, "Why did they die?" Mike asked looking at one of the dead bodies.

"Most likely Battle Droids came here and killed everyone." Alex replied then he walked outside, when he got outside he saw that he was looking inside a blaster.

"What do you want?" A Mandalorian Warrior said cocking his head to the right, and keeping his left hand on another blaster.

"We want to know where we are and why is everyone dead?" Alex replied holding his hands up over his helmeted head.

"You are on a planet, a planet called Tatooine." The Mandalorian Warrior replied not cocking his head any more.

"So, will you point that gun somewhere else?" Alex asked struggling to keep his arms up, "They're getting tired."

"Oh, alright." The Mandalorian Warrior put his blaster-pistol back in its holster.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Alex said as he put his arms back down.

"My name is Ret, what's your name?" Ret asked pointing his index finger at Alex.

"My name is Alex." Alex replied then he turned around and screamed, "HEY MIKE GET OU HERE!"

Then Mike came out, ran over to Alex and said with both his hands on his helmeted head, "What?"

"Meet our friend, Ret!" Alex said pointing his index at Ret while looking at Mike.

"Hey Ret! I'm Mike!" Mike said grabbing Ret's hand and shaking it.

Then ten Battle Droids came out of nowhere attacking them; Ret turned on his jet-pack and went up in the sky out of the way of the lasers and fireing his own lasers at the droids; Mike and Alex jumped on the ground, but before Mike and Alex could do anything Ret had already destroyed all of the droids, "Wow, he works fast." Mike said getting off the ground with Alex.

**_Watch out for the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Ret Is Injured

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of my story! Please R&R! It's also raining where I am!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

_**Stars: Clones (Alex and Mike) and Mandalorians (Ret and two unknown Mandalorian warriors).**_

* * *

><p>"He works too fast." Alex replied also getting up and brushing some of the sand off of his suit.<p>

Then Ret came back down and turned around to face Alex and Mike, "What's up with you two?" Ret asked walking over to them putting his pistol-blasters back in their holsters.

"I would fight you if the sun hadn't worn me out!" Alex said getting his helmeted head in Ret's helmeted head.

"No need to get all mad, besides I thought we were friends!" Ret said slapping Alex on the shoulder.

"Only for the time being we're friends!" Alex replied slapping Ret on the shoulder as well.

From afar none of them could see two more Mandalorians watching from above, "They're petty." One of the Mandalorians said as he crossed his arms as he and another Mandalorian looked down at them.

"Very." The other Mandalorian replied then they both turned around and walked off, but they had plans, big plans.

Ret, Alex, and Mike all went north to only find an old cave with nothing there, "We can rest here, this can be our own HQ." Ret said as all three men walked into the cave; both Alex and Mike both turned on their lights so they could see in the extremely dark cave.

"Sounds good to me." Alex replied as he and Mike looked around the cave to see if it really was abandoned which it was.

"Okay I'll sleep over right and you can sleep over there and you can sleep over there." Ret said to Alex and Mike as he pointed at the spots where they all were supposedly going to sleep in the dark cave.

"But-" Mike's words got cut off as he tried to talk while pointing at the spot where he going to sleep at in the cave.

"SHUT-UP!" Ret screamed loudly as he leaned forward to scream it out; Ret screamed so loud that there was a loud echo in the cave of him screaming out those words.

The echo carried all the way to the other two Mandalorians heard it from a long distance away, "Let's move." One of the Mandalorians said then they both took off running to where the scream came from.

Meanwhile all three of the men were bored and had nothing to do, "Do you guys want to target practice?" Mike asked as he looked through his helmet at the other two men who also had helmets on their heads as well.

"Sure." Ret replied first as he stood up all the way off of the ground as he looked down at Mike.

"It sounds good to me." Alex also replied as he got up off the ground; Mike got up off the ground as well, then they all went outside to shoot at some rocks with their blasters.

"You both won't stand a chance against me!" Ret exclaimed as he put his hand on his pistol getting ready to fire it at the rock that Mike is still putting up on another rock.

"Okay!" Mike said as he jumped away from the rock and then he rolled behind Ret before Ret fired his pistol at the rock; Ret pulled out his blaster and fired it at the rock breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

"That's how it's done around here." Ret said as he spun the pistol around on his index finger.

"It's my turn now!" Mike said as he clipped his blaster to his belt and got ready to fire it, but Alex is putting up another rock for them to shoot at.

Before Alex could get the rock on up on another rock two Mandalorians walked up to them, "Well, well, look what we have here." The Mandalorian to the right said as both of them walked closer to Alex, Mike, and Ret.

"Back off!" Alex said as he quickly pulled his blaster up in the air pointing it at the Mandalorians.

"Yeah, back off!" Mike said then he quickly pulled his blaster up in the air and pointed it at the Mandalorians.

"Why are you pointing your weapons at us?" The Mandalorian to the right asked as he and the other Mandalorian walked even closer to Alex, Mike, and Ret.

"Are you friend or foe?" Alex asked as he stood as still as he could be somewhat resting his head on his blaster, but still pointing it at the Mandalorians.

"You're not very nice." The Mandalorian to the right said as he and the other Mandalorian pulled out their pistols and aimed it at Alex and Mike.

"Stop it all of you!" Ret screamed as he jumped in between Alex and Mike and the Mandalorians who were all about to shoot each other rapidly.

"Get out of the way!" Alex screamed as he and Mike still held their positions.

"Not until you guys put your weapons down." Ret replied as he held his hands out, palms out as well.

"Fine." Alex said as he and Mike clipped their blasters back onto their belts, but their hands were still on it just in case there was any sign of treachery.

"Good, now you two do the same." Ret said as he walked over to the other two Mandalorians who still had their blasters out pointing them at Alex and Mike, but now they're pointing their blasters at Ret.

"Never!" The Mandalorian to the right said as he pulled the trigger on his pistol firing it at Ret; Ret fell down to the ground with smoke coming off of him; they also heard Ret softly moaning as well.

"RET!" Alex screamed as he and Mike ran over to Ret to see if he was still alive.

When Alex and Mike got over to Ret; Alex rolled Ret over to see a rather large hole in his side with some blood dripping out of it, "I'll kill you two." Alex said as he looked up at the two Mandalorians who had the blasters pointing at them ready to fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen with these two new Mandalorians? What will happen to Ret? Watch out for the next chapter to find out more!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 General Grievous arrives

"Not if we kill you first loser!" The Mandalorian to the right exclaimed as he slowly began to walk closer to Alex, Ret, and Mike.

"Mike now!" Alex yelled as he jumped up and kicked the blaster out of the Mandalorian's hand.

Mike rolled on the ground until he went behind a bolder, stood up, and put his blaster on top of the rock. "There!" The Mandalorian that was with Alex screamed as he pointed at the blaster on top of the bolder.

The Mandalorian to left pointed his blaster at the blaster on top of the rock, "Okay, I will give you one chance to give yourself up." The Mandalorian said as he took one slow step closer to the blaster on top of the bolder.

Mike jumped out from behind the bolder pulled out his pistol and shot it at the Mandalorain that was pointing his blaster at the bolder; the Mandalorian fell down to the ground and was not moving.

"Don't move!" Alex screamed as he held the blaster with both hands while pointing it at the remaining Mandalorian.

"One of these days...I'm gonna kill you waste of life." The Mandalorian said as he stood as still as he could while looking at the blaster that Alex was holding.

"Don't count on it." Alex replied as he still pointed his blaster at the Mandalorian.

"Alex, we have to move!" Mike exclaimed while looking at in the sand holding his right hand up to the top of his visor.

"Why?" Alex asked as he still stood in that same position.

"Because General Grievous is here with a battalion of battle droids!" Mike replied as he pointed at the two space ships that were landing one was General Grievous' star fighter and the other one was a battle droid drop-ship.

"Okay, we have to move fast! Mandalorian you pick up your buddy and carry him with you; Mike you pick up Ret and take him with us." Alex ordered as he looked at the Mandalorian then he looked at Mike.

"Yes sir!" Mike replied then he picked up Ret and threw him over his shoulder.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." The Mandalorian replied then he walked over to his friend, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, like the way Mike did it.

"Okay, let's get outta here!" Alex exclaimed then he and Mike ran as fast as they can to get out of there and luckily they got out of there with injured Ret.

"General Grievous! General Grievous!" The Mandalorian yelled as he ran up to General Grievous who was already out of his fighter.

"What do you want?" General Grievous asked angrily as he looked at the Mandalorian with a mean look in his eyes.

"There are clones over there! And they killed my friend!" The Mandalorian exclaimed as he pointed into the direction where Alex, Mike, and Ret.

"Thank you for your information." Grievous replied as he squinted his eyes.

"Now, I want some money for my work, because they might be going to destroy one of your bases." The Mandalorian replied as he held out his right hand waiting for General Grievous to put some money in it.

"Where's your pay!" General Grievous exclaimed as he pulled out one of his lightsabers and ran it through the Mandalorian's chest.

The Mandalorian stiffed up and fell down to the ground when General Grievous pulled the lightsaber out of him, "Battle droids! Go in that direction until you find some dangerous clones and once you find them, destroy them! Ha, ha, ha!" Grievous screamed as he turned around to face the battle droids, then he began to cough.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of the battle droids asked as it walked up to Grievous.

"I'm fine! Now go!" General Grievous replied as he jumped in the battle droid's face.

"Yes sir!" The Battle droid replied with a salute then he turned to face his troops. "Move out!" The Battle droid exclaimed as he pointed his hand in the direction that the clones and Ret were.

"Yes sir!" All of the other battle droids replied then they all began to march out to go find Alex, Mike, and Ret.

Meanwhile Alex, Mike, and Ret all found a base, "What is it?" Mike asked as they all walked up to the base while looking up at it.

"It looks like a Separatist base." Alex replied as he and Mike stopped to look up at it when they got very close to it.

Inside a battle droid saw them in a security camera, "Uh, sir take a look at this." The battle droid said as he looked over to the battle droid commander.

"Yeah, what is it?" The battle droid commander asked as he walked over to the other battle droid.

"There are clones outside looking at our base." The battle droid replied as he turned its head to look at the screen again.

"Well, blast them now!" The battle droid commander yelled as it put both of its hands on top of its head.

"Yes sir, charging weapons now." The battle droid replied as he pressed some buttons on a control panel.

"And make sure there are no survivors! We don't want anybody to find out that even just a couple of clones know we're here!" The battle droid commander replied then he walked away with its hand of its head now.

"Sir, yes sir."


End file.
